


i was found and now i don't roam these streets [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Children, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Medical, Minor Character Death, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teddy Bears, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve decided to start producing Bucky Bears again, now that he’s all shiny and redeemed and fighting for good on this big Avengers misfits team. "He has a little shiny gray arm," Bucky says, wiggling the stuffed arm in question, one of the tweaks made in the new model. It takes Steve a second to realize that Bucky’s got a small smile on his face, actually looks a little bit proud around the eyes.</p><p>Or, Bucky relearns himself and how to be on a team, the rest of the Avengers try to get answers, and everyone watches too much Criminal Minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was found and now i don't roam these streets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i was found and now i don't roam these streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581335) by [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist). 



Length: 1:35:56

Stream:  
Listen or download directly form soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/lavender-siren/i-was-found-and-now-i-dont-roam-these-streets).

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=7f79e98413e9fc14009505d8d1b07fab&download)

**Author's Note:**

> The two baby sloth videos that Bucky and Tony watch are [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1mAGQAw3Oc) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Zfozy7gGI). At the team meeting Tony mentions, they also watch [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9TLsZAU0Fg) involving sloth gymnastics and [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1x5tjPWwABc) involving potty training, at which point Clint taps himself out, because he saw enough animal poop growing up in the circus, thank you.
> 
> Gregory's Coffee is a real place on 7th Ave., but it doesn't open until 6am, and Grandma's Place is a real place, too. I'm not familiar with the layout of the Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital of New York-Presbyterian and I'm sure they are actually very stringent on volunteer background checks, but the Child Life Centers and family lounges do exist there, according to the guides available online.
> 
> Title from fun.'s "Carry On."
> 
>  
> 
> Reader Notes:
> 
> My longest podfic yet. so exciting :D  
> Thanks go to [hipsterchrist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist) for allowing me to record such a brilliant fic!


End file.
